A Promise's Back Side
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: He liked both girls, but he wasn't that type of son of Jupiter. Besides...Piper never specified what kind of way it was that he felt towards Reyna. So he was still keeping his promise..right? JEYNA, but also satisfies JASPER. Please review! I-Am-Jason-Son0Of-Jupiter is writing one in PIPER'S POV, so check it out soon.


. So ironically, this is in the_**POV of JASON.**_

And** I-am-Jason-Son-Of-Jupiter **is writing it in_**PIPER'S POV,**__**SO GO CHECK IT OUT. Please.**_

He claims he'll be able to catch the personality well. And trust me, regardless of whether or not you hate her or love her, you HAVE to admit that IS her personality...

So enjoy ^.^ No point in updating Rome's Descent anymore, but I'll be working on House of Hades in a couple weeks.

**THIS IS JEYNA ANGST.**

**NOT JASPER..*shudder* BUT BOTH PARTIES SHOULD BE SATISFIED.**

Repeat. THIS IS JEYNA.

He had said he was sorry. But did he really mean it?

Jason could tell what Piper was thinking, regardless of the fact that he already proved his worth as a clueless boyfriend. Her eyes were fixed on him, wide, moist, and slightly scared.

_'But scared of what?'_

That he would choose Reyna over her? Is _that _what she was worried about? Gods, he hoped not. That would result terribly.

"Piper, you're not thinking that I would even think to choose her over you...right?" He asked with a trace of concern in his voice. The sentence could have been obscure...but she seemed to catch on. Piper hesitated to even open her mouth, and he repressed a scowl.

Gee. Even his own girlfriend didn't trust him anymore. Now he's got a crazy flock of ex-friends, bloodthirsty and craving _his _blood. On top of that, Piper thinks he's got a thing for the praetor?

That was honestly almost as bad as 'Kota's Kool-Aid stained lips...And to think, it all started because he had been looking up at the sky, thinking about Camp Jupiter with a smile on his face...and Piper, being the daughter of Aphrodite, could have read his emotions like a book.

He glanced at her warily and even though he was upset, he couldn't help but smile a little. Her hair, although choppy, was braided neatly into a cluster of white feathers. The color in her eyes swirled, like they always did, accentuating her slender face.

_'Wow.' _Jason tried to regain his focus, snapping back into sad reality_._

_No. Don't get sidetracked, Grace._

He was determined to be the _best damn thing _that's ever happened to her, even if his first impression of her was, "Who in the hell are _you_?

No one could blame him. He had been thrown in a musty old bus with a hyperactive guy, an overly pretty girl, and kill-happy faun. The guy was entitled to some confusion.

But his girlfriend? Last he remembered-well, he didn't remember. His relationship hadn't actually existed before the initial bus accident...and it wasn't just because of Juno's work.

However, recently he's been regaining bits and pieces of his past at randomly chosen times. He could have been eating pasta in Italy, and suddenly he would scold himself for eating the "wretched, floury string." Ever since some incident that involved him, Reyna, and Lupa.

Reyna. Another memory that stung him, confused him to no end.

He had taken time to think about her once.

Strong.

Scary.

Brave.

Regal.

Features that would first come to mind when one was told to describe Reyna. But if they had really known her like Jason did-Keyword, _did-_then they would say differently.

Veiled.

Scar_ed._

Courageous.

Ever since she stepped foot in the soft dirt of Camp Jupiter, she had been covered with a veil of secrecy. Her expression hid behind her gleaming dagger, threatening to impale anyone who tried to uncover her true self.

The face beneath the warrior mask, if you will.

Bobby had almost gotten his head cut off for that once, Jason recalled. He smiled.

"Seconds with Reyna, Days in the hospital. _Days, _I tell you, Grace," he had moaned one day when Jason visited him in the hospital wing.

"Don't get close to that girl. I wouldn't try...she'd kill you and mount you in the principia. And then the Venus girls would have to fawn over _me _instead of you-Hey...actually, that's not a bad idea..."

The point is, no one tried but Jason. He remembered now, that one little memory, while he was hugging Piper.

_Piper. _While I'm _hugging Piper._ he muttered incoherently to himself, emphasizing her name. The words felt like honey on his tongue, thick and awkward sounding.

He tightened his grip on her waist. She burrowed her face into his chest, and mumbled something like, 'I wish we could be like this-together-forever, Jason."

His teeth gritted together hearing those words. For some reason, it annoyed him. Who was she to say he wanted to stay there forever? He had things to do and places to go. He shouldn't even _be _there, standing in the billowing coldness on the Argo _II. _

Jason was overreacting, but he didn't care.

He should be home. At Camp Jupiter, sitting upright in his bed when he was supposed to be asleep. Thinking. Doing nothing but thinking with his hands clasped behind his forehead. Waking up to a rising sun, glancing at the pink streaks painted across the sky.

_That's _where he should be.

Where was home? Until that memory came along, he hadn't known.

Jason took a deep breath, catching himself in his internal rant. _Stop. You're with Piper now, that's all that matters. _He reminded himself.

Was it? He just wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"You know Jason, your facial expressions can be pretty amusing sometimes." Piper smirked, pretending to wipe the deep frown off of his face. He smiled, and temporarily forgot his troubles.

Until...the unexpected totally happened. And this time, Jason wasn't expecting it. Which made it unexpected. Which meant he was supposed to expect it by the point of the moral, but...

_Ah, forget it. I'm only going to frown more._

"You don't like Reyna in that way, do you?" She bit her lip, tapping her nails gently on the board of the ship, not caring to specify what kind of way was _**that way.**_

'No. No. No. No..._Say no you idiot!_

Jason should have. Immediately, he_ thought _no. And it's the thought that counts, right? But for some reason ,the words were caught in his throat and got pushed down by an invisible force. It's almost as if he didn't want to say no.

As if it weren't true.

No (Well, the word certainly came easily now...) There were too many memories with Reyna. Of course he liked her! She was intelligent, intimidating, beautiful, logical, and goofy at the same time.

From falling off of the old oak tree that was once planted behind the Principia, to standing back to back in combat-He was always there, next to those striking pair of brown eyes that was Reyna.

Believe it or not, he probably would had asked her out, had it not been for Juno. Okay, probably not.

Before he had mysteriously disappeared though, Jason did think about it, if they should stay friends or not. He decided that to be safe, he would keep his feelings separate from his responsibilities.

So Reyna had been told, that very morning, that he was _so _glad that they, as totally just _friends, _could work so well together on their three month praetorship anniversary.

She saw right past him. Her lip twitched, as if wanting to say something. As if saying, "_You wanna bet Aurum and Argentum that you're lying, Grace?"_

But at the same time, she understood. He could see that. Simple words escaped her mouth confidently, and Jason had never been more thrown off in his life.

"Promise me one thing Grace. Promise me..that you're lying." came the definitive, yet also tentative response. As if she were sure of the meaning, but not sure of the coming reply.

A paradox at its simplest, and Jason couldn't refrain from saying No.

_"No," _Reyna raised an eyebrow. Although Jason felt like peeing his pants, he continued.

" I promise you Rey. I promise, we're definitely...we're definitely friends. But I know there's more than that. I just don't know how. So no, I'm not promising that I don't think of us as friends. But I do promise that I feel something more."

A promise had been made, and their brief stare-off had only added to its certainty and intensity. At the time, he had an urge to sing _It's so intense!_ But he stopped himself.

When Romans make promises, those promises stay.

Even if he did change when he met Piper.

Piper...she was something else. She was the antidote to his every trouble.

Stunning, down to Earth, sweet, and essentially, everything a guy could ask for. But there was one thing that he guessed was keeping him down.

She wasn't Roman.

Don't get him wrong, Jason wasn't being racist to any extent (if that could even be considered as racist.) It's not as if he stomped around Camp Half Blood all day, scrunching up his nose and saying "_Ew you're GREEK. Stay away, you incompetent fool!"_

But she didn't uphold the regal, confident, independent Roman quality he was looking for. Percy, he had that. Annabeth had it. Heck, even _Nico, _the scrawny, although immensely strong son of Hades had it.

But where was it in Piper? She could only look pretty and feel regret. He couldn't ever bear to see her sad, so he was forced to comfort her. It hurt Jason to think that way, but it was true.

He felt happy, but not right. It just wasn't right.

He loved her-But was it the same as he thought it was? Maybe he was just overreacting to the memories with Reyna. Maybe..they were just meant to stay the same.

Partnership. Platonic friends. One of them, Reyna or Piper, had to stay that way. But which one?

His decisions had never mattered more, other than the time where he had to choose between tacos and Carne Asada on Mexican Day (A mindless, one time holiday Leo had forced everyone to celebrate.)

As Piper long anticipated an answer from him, he swallowed dryly, slightly tasting taco for a moment. He shook the thought out of his head.

"Jason," her voice cracked a little, and he could note that he probably hurt her again.

Gods Damnit, why can't he just like both of them?

_ARGH! Why can't I..blargh.'_

"Tell me."

"I don't know," He hesitated continue, carefully wording his words. "It's just...I never felt that way toward Reyna," _What are you SAYING, you idiot?!_ "You've got nothing to worry about, Pipes."

She breathed a sigh of relief, and took his hand. The lump in his throat hadn't disappeared as he struggled to look at her endearingly. It wasn't hard, considering her almost too perfect beauty, but he still didn't feel right.

"I wanted to hate her. I was afraid you'd go back to Camp Jupiter." she admitted nervously. He shuddered, ignoring his gut instinct...and smiled warmly, feeling the scar on his lip stretch. The scar. It reminded him of Thalia and Reyna. And the that he looked back in retrospect, he couldn't believe he was that stupid.

And just then, he knew. He knew just what he had to do.

Thanks to a little scar. He never would have guessed a thin white line on his lip would help him avoid indecision.

"That would never happen. Not unless you came with me. I promise."

There he goes again, making another promise.

_I kept my promise, at least... _He thought, relieved.

_You've got nothing to worry about, Rey..._He quickly shut the words out of his mind. Piper smiled at him confidently and embraced him into another hug.

He liked both girls, but he wasn't _that _type of son of Jupiter. He grinned goofily to himself, suddenly remembering the memory that came with that speech...

Besides...Piper never specified what kind of way it was that he felt towards Reyna. So he was still keeping his promise..right?

**Wow. condescending and a player, Grace. Biased to Reyna, tried not to character bash.**

**At least, I tried not to... Sorry. xD**

**PLEASE. IF YOU LIKE OR HATE THIS..REVIEW NONETHELESS :DD**

**~SeaOfWisdom18...Just call me Sea.**


End file.
